A kiba love story (Rebirth from the ashes) 2
by Rena91
Summary: So you blacked out! Lets see what will Orochimaru do O.o Hope you guys like it :D!


**Story starts:**

...Orochimaru was about to take his fatal hit, and kill you- when you blackout( remember he had beaten you up quite badly). He was about to strike, when a ninja came out and stopped Orochimaru's blow.

Orochimaru:"hmm, seems that I won't be able to finish her...Fine by me, She's worthless to me now. You may keep her Kakashi" and he vanishes in thin air.. Kakashi bends down towards a poor beaten up girl, picks her up and runs with you in his arms towards Konoha.

-Kakashi's P.O.V -

Kakashi:*I hope I reach Tsunade in time, or else she might...*

Fast Forward

You:" Tsunade-sama! please, she needs quickly to be treated"

Tsunade: "Shizune, quick, take her to the hospital, I'll be there in a short moment!"

Shizune:" hai!"and she takes the girl away. You see Tsunade grab some things and is on her way. You sit outside the room, waiting to see if the girl is out of danger. The light of the operating room turns off and Tsunade comes out.

You:"Tsunade-sama, will she be ok?"

Tsunade:"Kakashi, where did you find her? I've never seen anyone this brutally damaged."

Kakashi:" ...I saved her from being killed by Orochimaru, but rather than taking her by force... he let me "keep her".

Tsunade:" What?! that's odd, even for him. what else did he say?"

You:" nothing really, but that she was now worthless to him."

Tsunade:"I wonder what he meant with that..."

-Your P.O.V-

You begin to wake up to see lights and doctors surrounding you completely.

you:"oh god, please no...not again.."

?:"not again what?" asked a lady with yellow hair "we won't harm you"

you:"where am I?who are you people?"

Lady:" You were safely brought here to konoha, by Kakashi. And I am Tsunade, you may call me Tsunade-sama, or-"

you:"hokage-sama"

Tsunade:" yes, you will be later escorted to my office, miss..?"

you:" _"

Tsunade:"well then _, I'll see you later then."she left and the doctors finished up healing your last wounds and gave you back your clothes...which were then you were led to Tsunade's office. you entered

Tsunade:"hi, take a seat. This is kakashi, you remember him? she said mentioning to the person sitting to your right

you:"mmm, yes, now i remembered, you stopped- Orochimaru" you hissed after saying his name

kakashi:"yes i did, but why was he trying to get rid of you and what did he mean with "she's worthless to me now"?"

Tsunade:"we need to know in order to be able to help you."you sigh and tell them your whole story: about your clan, the akatsuki, orochimaru, your village and family destroyed, the experiments they did on you in order to make you stronger, and when kakashi saved you.

you:"so, thanks to kakashi my plan did work out :3"

Tsunade:"aah, so you being weak, and that the experiment didn't work was just an act?"

you:"yes. and then i thought i would be able to escape but..i blacked out :S I was tired of being there, and i despise orochimaru for experimenting on me...and kabuto..ugh."

kakashi:" very impressive. So what are your plans for her , Tsunade-sama?"

tSUNADE:" hmm, well, since Orochimaru did say you could have her..."

you & Kakashi:" WHAT?! HE/SHE WOULD BE A PROBLEM!"

Tsunade:" good to see that you're both agreeing on something already. ok, its set! Kakashi, you're going to be in charge of _, take care of her. make sure nothing happens to her. As for _, I'll have to arrange some tests to see and measure your strengths and abilities, to see in which group will be best suited for you."

you Kakashi:"hai!" Tsunade took you to the training grounds while kakashi went to his house to get your room ready. Tsunade tested you and when you finished she said ...

Tsunade:"ok, i will tell you your group's name tomorrow. I'll call for kakashi to come and get you."

you:"ok, thanks tsunade sama"

so you waited for kakashi, meanwhile you were pacing about.

Kakashi:"hey _, sorry for taking so long, i was getting your room ready."

You:" awww thanks! and dont worry, i didn't wait long :)"

Kakashi:" so you ready?"

you:"for what"

kakashi:"we're gonna go and buy you clothes and other stuff"

you:"r-really?! ooh thank you!" you run up to kakashi and hug him tightly

-Tsunade's P.O.V-

Tsunade was in her office with Shizune making arrangements for you and in which team you'd be left in

tsunade:"She's very impressive. I wonder what her real strenght is, how strong was she before the experiment, because I have seen none other like her!" shizune looks at your data tsunade took when testing you

shizune:"whoa, she got extremely high scores. very advanced for her age... So in which team are you deciding to put _ in?


End file.
